Clash of Gangs
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Lucy always wanted to be a part of a gang. But after joining Fairy Tail, she realized it was more than what she bargained for.
1. Chapter 001: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 7, 2017- Thursday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **So this is my third fic. Dang! New ideas keeps popping up! So this is entirely AU okay? I already warned you for OOC's. Oh and watch out for future chapters! I'll put a warning for anything bad!**

 **Summary: AU. Instead of guilds we have gangs. Extra screentime for Lucy and Levy, best of friends. Other than that everything else is typical FT characters.**

 **CHAPTER 001: WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL**

 _"Let's form a team."_

 _"We should invite a girl. It's boring if it's just us boys."_

 _"What about Levy?"_

 _"She's so small..."_

"Levy look! Natsu brought home a new girl with him!" Droy says as he pointed at Natsu who entered their base. The girl with him was just the right height for him, a blondie with a nice skin and casual clothing. She smiled at everybody as soon as they got her surrounded.

Levy snapped out of her thoughts when Droy called on her. It's okay, she needed to stop reminiscing for once.

"Hey hey Natsu, where'd you get this girl? How'd you force her to come with you?" Macao teased as he wraps an arm over him.

"Her name is Lucy and she's interested in joining our gang!" Natsu exclaims. "Lucy is also knowledgeable with celestial secrets! She can totally help out on gang fights!" he added. "Right Happy?" he turns to his cat who purred in agreement.

"Wow cool! So does that mean you have contact with celestial members as well?" asked Levy in excitement as soon as she heard. Lucy wasn't sure where'd she come from, she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her height hid her presence well.

"Yes. I know a few zodiacs like Aquarius and Taurus." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Interesting!"

"She's so awesome!"

"Cute too!"

Everyone continued to mutter their adoration towards the newcomer but as it continues, it got Levy thinking... when she first arrived here, there was no attention similar to Lucy's. She wasn't anyone special or someone who can fight for that matter. While everyone surrounded Lucy, Levy was pushed back by the crowd. She sure got famous on her first day. Levy didn't mind not being able to talk to her.

"You okay?" Mirajane asked. Mira, despite her kind expression and behavior, she was as scary as Erza is. Levy knows better not to mess or anger this person.

"Everyone needs space meeting the new girl." Levy replied forcing a grin to mask her gloomy expression but Mirajane already caught her before she could wear her mask.

Mira smiled at her before looking at the person behind Levy. "Hello, you must be Lucy." she says and Levy froze for a moment. Was Lucy behind her all of the sudden?

"Whoa! You must be Mirajane! The one I saw on magazines! So awesome!" Lucy began to fangirl at the sight of the living Mirajane Strauss. Face-to-face and she was actually pretty. Lucy couldn't believe it.

"Thank you." Mirajane said with a smile and Lucy felt like senpai had noticed her.

"By the way Lucy, are you sure you're going to join us?" Mira asked and Lucy did not hesitate to answer with a smile.

"Of course! Joining Fairy Tail is like a dream come true!" Lucy replied enthusiastically but Mira asked again.

"Ah no, I mean... join us in the world of gangs?" Mira clarified. "Once you join a gang, your life will never be the same again."

"Don't scare her Mira." suddenly a boy wearing only his boxers appeared beside Lucy, Lucy freaked out and jumped aside, away from him. "What?"

"Gray your clothes!" a brunette says as she appeared shortly before leaving. Gray, looked at himself and realized he stripped again.

"Nee-chan is right Gray. She's not scaring Lucy." a tall guy with a muscular physique appeared behind Lucy next and Lucy's heart raced in fear as she leaned closer to Levy for comfort.

"You're the one scaring her, dumbass." Gray muttered.

"Lucy, there you are! Come on let's go meet Gramps!" Natsu said, arriving to Lucy's rescue. Happy jumped on Lucy and Lucy caught the cat in her arms. Happy purred and rested inn her arms. Lucy was relieved that the cat wasn't as scary as every other member.

"There, there Lucy. You haven't started a mission yet and you're already scared." Gray teased and the cat hissed at him, tackling him afterwards. Natsu laughed.

"Good job Happy!"

But this got Lucy panicking. "Everyone keeps appearing out of nowhere!" Lucy cried as she tightened her hug on Levy who didn't mind what she was doing. However Lucy realized what she was doing and quickly stopped and let her go. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. I don't mind." Levy says with a smile. "I'm glad you're quick to warm up with us." she added before Natsu dragged Lucy with him upstairs. Happy following them behind.

"She's a nice girl, isn't she?" Mira speaks her mind and Levy nodded.

Meanwhile, Lucy was taken upstairs where she was introduced to the leader of this gang. Makarov. He was a short fellow who has reached passed his prime years but he can still move like any teenager could.

"Gramps this is Lucy and she wants to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu made the introduction short and simple.

Makarov gave Lucy a stare before eyeing her from top to bottom. "I don't mind having a new member of the family but I want her to know what she's getting into here." Makarov says and Lucy didn't seem to understand.

"Mira-san warned me about it earlier but I didn't quite get it." Lucy admitted.

"Joining a gang and having our mark means you've decided to enter our world." Makarov begins to explain. "Territorial wars, rituals and other battles every now and then. That kind of life." Makarov elaborated.

"Sounds fun, right Lucy?" Natsu says. It got Lucy thinking though... was that the kind of life she wants to live? It sounded awesome, the news make it sound cool but now that she's already here she's hesitant.

"You will be joining us right?" Natsu says.

"...yes. I'd definitely join!" Lucy finally answered. Natsu gave her a hug and Happy played around her legs. It was a suspenseful decision-making for the young blonde but she can never pass this kind of opportunity.

Makarov grinned at her decision. Every time he asks someone if they were sure to join, it was always a test of courage and a test of wits. Something he wants every member of Fairy Tail to go through before welcoming them to the team. After all... this kind of life was no joke. People get hurt and probably killed.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" Natsu greeted her, boy was she glad to be part of the team but then she remembered...

"How do I get a mark?" she wondered and Makarov grinned. Lucy didn't like that grin.

"Which part of your body do you want me to put the mark on? Despite my appearance I know how to draw on your skin!" he exclaimed proudly and almost like a pervert would and this got Lucy walking backwards away from him.

"Eeeeeeeh?!" she freaked but Makarov began to laugh it out.

"Go talk to Reedus. He'll take care of it." he said finally serious this time. Lucy was relieved but then... who was Reedus? She turned to Natsu and Happy who beamed at her.

And so Natsu, who was now carrying Happy in his arms, escorted Lucy back to the first floor where they led her to the corner where a chubby fellow holding a palette and a paintbrush on the other hand. He was an expert painter. He painted the current ruckus going on between the other Fairy Tail members in front of him.

"Wow." Lucy said quietly.

"Reedus! This is Lucy, she's the newest member of the team and she needs a gang mark." Natsu says and Reedus turned to Lucy, bowing his head politely.

"A pleasure to meet you Lucy-san." he says. Lucy smiled and bowed her head in return.

"The pleasure is mine Reedus!"

"So where would you like me to put your gang mark?" he asked, sounding hesitant to even taint the blonde's soft white skin.

Lucy wondered for a moment, tapping a finger on her chin shortly before having an imaginary light bulb over her head. "Here!" she stretched her hand towards Reedus and Reedus couldn't be more happier to do his job.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, okay?" he warned with a gentle tone.

"I think I can~ eeeeh!"

* * *

Later after Fairy Tail's mark was embedded in her bare skin, she kept staring at it both happy and relieved that the pain was gone and that she's officially a part of Fairy Tail now.

She was at the first floor of their hideout, swaying her legs alternately as she stared happily at the mark in her hand. Mira was at the counter wiping some glasses and noticed how happy she was.

"It's going to be real dark soon. Do you have a place to stay?" Mira asked and Lucy stopped staring at her mark to redirect her attention to Mira.

"Isn't there any rooms here?" she wondered.

"For guests yes but it's currently occupied. If you want there is a girls' dormitory nearby, I can take you there." Mira offered. "Then tomorrow you can roam around to find an apartment to rent in."

"Wow thank you so much Mira-san!" Lucy said with delight but remembered that she doesn't really have any money at the moment.

"Oh isn't that the new girl?" Lucy heard a guy said behind her.

"Oh yeah, Lucy." said another guy.

Lucy turned to who were talking about her and saw two tall guys and the blue-haired girl she hugged earlier.

"Ah Levy-san, Jet, Droy, you three are going home now?" Mira asked when she saw them as well.

"Yeah." Jet answered.

"Would it be alright if you escorted Lucy to the girls' dormitory before you go? Natsu was out cold earlier after his fight with Gray." Mira says and the two boys thought about it. But Levy didn't have to.

"Sure I'll take her there!" Levy volunteered.

"But Levy, the dormitory is on the other street." Jet tells her with a low volume of his voice.

"It's better than leaving her here." Levy tells him. She wasn't going to back down so the two boys had a suggestion.

"She can come with us instead." Droy said.

"You guys wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not Levy!" they said happily even if there's a bit of hesitation on their part.

"W- Wa- Wait are you guys su- sure about this?" Lucy was surprised how fast they'd agree to let someone like her in their home. She's still a stranger despite bearing the mark of Fairy Tail. How can they actually think of letting her in their homes? Or they're not threatened at all?

"It's settled then Lucy." Mira however, finished the conversation for them. "Go with them."

"R- Right."

* * *

Later they arrived at Jet's house. It wasn't that far or probably Lucy didn't notice how far they've walked because of Jet's never ending ramblings, Droy's entertaining jokes and Levy keeping everything balanced. It was one of those nights that she remembers when she was back home...

It was just like going home from school with friends... then again, those times weren't memorable enough for her to remember their faces or their names.

Levy noticed that Lucy got quiet all of the sudden and she was nervous if she was feeling left out of bored. "Lucy, are you okay?" she asked. Jet and Droy stopped their conversation to give Lucy their attention.

Lucy blinked for a second and turns to the three who gave her a worried look.

"I- I'm fine!" she assured them. "I just... you are all so nice..." she tells them.

"Hey you're part of Fairy Tail already, aren't you?" Levy reminds her. "Everyone here is family. No matter who you were before." she added. Jet and Droy nodded at her statement, showing their support and agreement.

"Thank you very much, Levy-chan, Jet, Droy!"

"Well then, let's enter my home, shall we?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 002: Settling down in Magnolia

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 8, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **So this is my third fic. Dang! New ideas keeps popping up! So this is entirely AU okay? I already warned you for OOC's. Oh and watch out for future chapters! I'll put a warning for anything bad!**

 **Lucy the queenofstars:** Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy.

 **So here we'll just go through with introductions, it's slow-paced, sorta so bear with me!**

 **CHAPTER 002: SETTLING DOWN IN MAGNOLIA**

The night that they arrived at Jet's house, the two girls settled down in Levy's room to chat while the two boys had a chat of their own. Levy was showing Lucy photographs of the members of Fairy Tail, introducing them one by one.

"I thought he was really just a stripper!" Lucy exclaims. Levy was introducing Gray and Lucy completely misjudged him. "Who would've know he's an amazing person?!"

"It's just a habit of his I guess."

"Then who's this one?" Lucy then points at the girl beside Gray. A brunette holding a wine barrel.

"That's Cana, the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail!" Levy introduced and the two laughed. "Honestly, she'd win contests and she doesn't get drunk easily!" she began to boast.

"I can see why. She's practically holding a whole barrel there!"

Then Lucy was able to spot an old photo where she finds someone familiar but somehow she couldn't point who exactly it was. She tried analyzing the figure but nothing comes to mind.

"That's Reedus before." Levy answers for her and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Eh?! He's so thin!"

"A lot happened since then." Levy explains vaguely and Lucy can't stop staring at the image of Reedus in disbelief.

"Then what about this one?" Lucy points at the little girl that she also finds familiar but not recognize. Levy chuckled shortly before giving Lucy an answer, whispering in her ear. "Eeeeeh?! No way!"

"Yes way."

"What on earth happened before that everyone is different?!"

The two went on and on of who is who and what everyone does. Lucy knew that moment that this person with her was a friend she will enjoy being with. And she will cherish this moment like she cherishes other moments that she doesn't want to forget.

* * *

The following day,

Lucy wakes up, seeing Levy by the desk writing something. She made sure she doesn't disturb the generous girl so she glanced away, finding a clock to tell her the time. She sees that it was seven in the morning. Lucy yawned as she slowly sat up, Levy hearing her move, she stopped writing to turn to Lucy.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" she greeted. "I- I mean Lucy..."

The blonde smiled at her. "Good morning, Levy-chan." she greeted back. "Lu-chan sounds cute. I like it." she added afterwards and Levy returned her smile. "Sorry if I got too comfortable sleeping."

"It's alright. I'm glad you were able to sleep well." she says, secretly grinning because last night she was surprised to hear Lucy snore, resulting to Levy not being the one to sleep. But Lucy understood that grin of hers.

"T- Tell me I didn't snore!" she says, embarrassed of the truth.

"Not a single sound!" she replied but Lucy wasn't assured. But then...

"Oh by the way, what were you writing?" Lucy asked and Levy immediately closes the notebook. "A diary perhaps?" she tried to pry.

"N- No. That was nothing."

Lucy squinted her eyes at her and later the two began to tickle each other to fight for the notebook. Jet and Droy who were eating breakfast downstairs heard the two girls giggling upstairs, having imaginations of their own.

When Lucy won over Levy, she grabbed the notebook and began to read its contents, seeing that she was writing a story.

"T- That's embarrassing..." Levy covered her face with both her hands to prepare herself for any insults or jokes about her stories. But it's been a while and she haven't heard anything from Lucy so she peeked in between her fingers to see that Lucy's eyes were sparkling, glued to the notebook. "Lucy?"

"I never knew you write." Lucy said with a smile. "You see, I write too!"

"R- Really?!"

"I'm working on a story now. If you want you could be the first to read it!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. But you gotta let me read your works too!" Lucy says as she closes the notebook, handing it back to the author.

"You got yourself a deal!"

* * *

Later, the two went downstairs for breakfast and finds that Jet and Droy already prepared some food themselves. Lucy was surprised how 'womanly' it was prepared, as if a woman actually prepared it. It smelled good at the same time. Jet was sitting already while Droy was at the kitchen.

"Good morning Levy, Lucy." Jet greeted when he saw them.

"Morning Jet." Levy greets back.

"Good morning." Lucy as well.

"Go ahead and sit down. Droy's just finishing the last batch of pancakes then we're good to go."

The two sat down and a little later, Droy arrived carrying pancakes with him. Lucy couldn't believe it. Breakfast wasn't as expensive or extravagant as the ones prepared in her old home, it's just a normal cooking. Sunnyside up, bacon, fried rice, juice and some pancakes. And yet... Lucy already feels like it was home.

"Well, let's eat!" Jet gives the signal and he and Droy, along with Levy, began to take food and puts it in their plates.

"Eh?"

"Lucy, it's every man for himself." Levy whispered to her.

Lucy wasn't used to it, probably it was a chaotic way to eat but it sure was fun. So early in the morning too.

While they were eating, Droy brought up a topic that he'd been meaning to ask Lucy ever since. "Lucy I heard you read weekly magazines of some sort." he says. "I was just wondering what the magazines says about us."

"'Fairy Tail wrecks a building' is usually the headlines then they'll just go with 'Fairy Tail does it again' afterwards." Lucy answered.

"Oh so we're known that way."

"Why? Aren't you guys receiving news or magazines here?" Lucy wondered.

"We have territorial wars here." Jet replies. "Only news we have is news that Magnolia makes. News from the outside is not something within our reach."

"So that's why..."

"By the way Lucy, what does the news say something about me?" Jet asked excitedly. Droy and Levy snickered in the background but Lucy did not get why. "Shut up you two! I know you're curious as well! But I'll ask first."

"He's dying to know how the world knows him." Droy teases.

"Ah well, Jet right?" Lucy asked and Jet nodded. "I remember the headlines saying something like 'The Flash appears for the second time' or something like that."

"Wooow a cool nickname for me!" he praises himself. "I am a fast runner too so no doubt that's the perfect nickname for me."

"Oh yeah I remember now!" Lucy cut him off. "'The Flash appears for a second for a hit and run!' was what they said. Because they assumed you were a coward only showing up when there's no danger then makes a hit then runs for it." Lucy elaborates further and the other two couldn't hold their laughter any longer.

It was as if Jet's whole body turned to stone at this news.

"An amazing plot twist, eh Jet?" Droy teased as he patted his friend at the back. "Outstanding!"

"That's alright Jet, at least you were known _for a second_ there." Levy added and Jet turned pale.

"What about me though? What did they say about me?" Droy's turn to ask.

Lucy was hesitant to say. "N...othing."

"What?"

"You were never mentioned even once. I don't think they have images of you either." Lucy sadly informs him and the second she finished talking, it was as if Droy's soul had left him, his body always cold and frozen as he heard it. Jet was brought to life though.

"Ahahahaha!" Jet began to laugh as he slammed his palms on the table. "At least people heard of me!"

"...kill me..." Droy grunted.

Lucy finds their little banter fun and enjoyable to watch. She wants to fit right in but watching them was enough for her. Then she turns to Levy who didn't seem curious what the world thinks of her. Either way she wouldn't want to ask since she doesn't have good news for her either.

However, Jet was curious. "What about you Levy-chan? Aren't you going to ask?"

"No, I- I'm good." she responded nervously.

"Come on Levy! We won't laugh, swear!" Jet assures. Droy couldn't speak out of shock.

"Alright. Bring it on Lu-chan!" Levy says.

Lucy would be grateful if Jet kept quiet but here goes nothing. "'Fairy Tail holds a little girl hostage' was the one I remember the most." Lucy tells her and Levy, Jet and Droy imagined how the headlines was outlined.

"'Little girl'?" Jet wondered.

"'Hostage'?" Droy, who got back to his senses, wondered.

The two boys turned to Levy, seeing how she'd react to this. But Levy laughed it out. "So everyone thinks I'm a hostage?" she says. "Then that means I can definitely infiltrate territories!"

"Oh you're right!"

"Nice one! We'll be sure to let Makarov know then he'll send us on missions together!" Droy slipped and Jet smacks him. "Sorry."

"Ah right, about I just remembered!" Levy says and Lucy turns to her. The two boys as well. "I'm supposed to take you to the girls' dormitory!"

"N- No need. I think I can head there myself." Lucy tried to turn down her offer. They've done a lot for her already, there was no need to take care of her all the way. But Levy wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"If you're not interested we can explore around Magnolia for your apartment!" Levy continued to offer.

"You win..."

* * *

The two girls were on their way to the girls' dormitory while Jet and Droy went to Fairy Tail to search for some missions to do. Lucy's been wondering ever since her first day and she couldn't find time to ask, so now she'll seize the moment to do so.

"So uhm, about the territorial war thing... how does that work?" she asked.

"Each gang has their own territory. If you step into their territory, they'll beat you for it. No need to reason since it's already a universal rule for all gangs to be wary of territories." Levy explains. Lucy shivered at the 'beat you for it' part. "Sometimes they purposely step into another gang's territory to fight. If they win then they can expand and conquer the defeated gang's territory."

"What would happen to the gang who lost then?" Lucy asked.

"Disbanded." the blue-haired girl replied with one word. Lucy gulped. "They can choose to join the gang that defeated them, leave and find a new gang to join or become prisoners. It depends on the circumstances."

"Sounds scary."

"Some gangs create an alliance of some sort, depending on their agreement. Fairy Tail is one of the gangs under Fiore's approval. If a gang is approved by Fiore's authorities, then you can receive 'Missions' and earn money."

"Oh so that's the Missions that everyone was talking about!" Lucy finally figured it out. "What kind of Missions are there anyway?"

"The usual 'help a lady find her cat', 'clean the bathroom problem' and other similarly tasks that people don't want to do."

"Oh."

"But there are S-class Missions, one that involves fighting and taking down groups, that kind of Mission." Levy added. "But only S-class members of Fairy Tail are allowed to take them."

"Like Erza and Laxus?" Lucy asked, remembering Levy tell her that last night. Levy nodded. "I see..."

"So what about-" before she could ask another question, her eyes are glued to find an apartment that caught her eye. "...that... that..."

Levy grinned and stared at the house that Lucy seemed to fancy. "Come on then let's go meet the landlady!" she says, pulling Lucy to follow her lead. Then Levy began to knock on the door. "Oba-chan are you home?!"

"Eeeeeh?! What are you doing?! If it's not for rent it's okay!" Lucy said in a panic.

"Oba-chan, someone's interested to rent here!" Levy continued to shout as Lucy tried to pull her away from the house.

And as quick as lightning, lights of the house opened and the door opened with an old and short woman opened the door with a smile plastered across her face from ear to ear. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Who is interested? Is it her?" she turns to Lucy who was creeped out by what had just happened.

"Yeah. She's new in town and needs a place to stay."

The old woman dashes in front of Lucy. "Well then please sign here," showing the list of terms and conditions, "then here," showing the house rules and the rent expenses, "then payment-"

"Oba-chan give her a minute." Levy says, noticing spirals forming in Lucy's eyes already. "You haven't even toured her around the house yet."

"Oh where are my manners? Follow me!"

Later after the tour, the old woman showed the same papers from earlier and this time Lucy happily signed it with Levy paying the advanced payment for the rent. The old woman disappears happily at this.

"E- Eh are you sure you, well, paid for that?" Lucy was surprised how quickly she'd pay for Lucy's sake.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it as a welcome present from Fairy Tail." Levy says, winking at her afterwards. "Well, I'll see you around, Lu-chan!"

Waving goodbye, the two parted ways. Lucy was glad to have met someone like her.

 _Mother... everyone in Fairy Tail are really nice. Natsu, Happy, Levy, Jet, Droy... everyone is amazing. I think I will enjoy being here._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you share your thoughts and send a review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 003: Two Missions at Once!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 9, 2017- Saturday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **So this is my third fic. Dang! New ideas keeps popping up! So this is entirely AU okay? I already warned you for OOC's. Oh and watch out for future chapters! I'll put a warning for anything bad!**

 **WARNING! Slight raise to M! Beware! Beware! Please don't ignore my warning!**

 **OOC WARNING! OOC's everyone I already put a warning but still you gotta be aware!**

 **CHAPTER 003: TWO MISSIONS AT ONCE?**

 **XxxxXxxxX [SLIGHTLY RAISED TO M PART, YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT!] XxxxXxxxX**

"Aaaagh Laxus! Aaaah~!"

"Scream more for me..." the blonde male whispered to the purple-haired female as he nibbled on her neck.

"It's good! It's so good!" she continued to scream, as if bent on his command.

She lasted for a little longer but screaming her final as her climax had reached its end. She panted underneath Laxus' body and wriggled her hips a bit to cherish the pleasure she's been given.

"Atta girl." he compliments before leaving her in bed, getting dressed and left the room.

 **XxxxXxxxX [DONE, back to normal Rating] XxxxXxxxX**

Laxus checked his phone, seeing a ton of missed calls from Freed and a couple of messages from him and the rest of his subordinates. He doesn't plan to answer but then his phone rang and he knew he had to answer or they won't stop until his phone batteries are dead.

"What?" he answered, irritated.

"He answered Freed!" He heard Evergreen say on the other end.

"Laxus, where are you? Are you alright?" Freed asked, worried.

"Tsk, what's with the pointless question?" he replies. If Freed were here personally he'd smack him for good.

"There's a new member named Lucy. She's pretty too." Freed informed him and Laxus smirked as he licked his upper lip. Freed heard the slight sound continued on. "Anyway, earlier she left with Natsu to find Macao who still haven't returned yet from his Mission."

"Natsu's girl?"

"He invited her but we sense no romantic relationship between them."

"Good. I was beginning to get sick of Laki anyway." he says and was about to end the call but Freed has more to say.

"Wait Laxus! We also have one last news you have to know."

"What?"

"They're coming."

* * *

Later at Fairy Tail,

"Awww, Lu-chan went with Natsu today... what am I supposed to do?" Levy wondered to herself, playfully kicking in the air while her head as leaning on the table with both arms stretched out. "Oh I know!" she lifts her head up as she stood up. "I'll find myself a Mission!" she turned around to run to the Request Board but she bumps into Laxus on the way.

She fell backwards and Laxus glared at her for hitting him.

"Watch where you're going you twerp." he says without shouting but his words weighed more than anyone else's.

He walked over her and left. Levy knew better than to say anything to him. She got back up and ran to the Request Board to find something to do.

"Levy, you alright?" Reedus asked, as he approached her. He witnessed the scene earlier but said nothing.

"I'm alright. That was nothing." she says and turns back to the Request Board... "Hmm, maybe I can take this Daybreak mission. All I gotta is infiltrate the mansion and steal the book. It's easy I guess... with my size and all." she added the last part with a very low and sad voice.

Reedus patted her in the back for comfort. "Don't worry, no one is hating you for being small. I like you like this." he says.

"Thanks. I guess I'lll wait for Jet and Droy to come back so we can take the Mission together."

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Let Macao go!" Natsu shouts as he was held back by Sabertooth's men. Lucy was holding Happy in her arms, keeping their distance from the battle.

"He stepped in Sabertooth territory, dumbass. He's ours now." says Thibault as he stepped on Macao's face.

"Stop it!"

"Natsu..." Lucy wanted to help but they're outnumbered and Natsu will end up getting beaten by Macao while she's held prisoner. There has to be some other way to help out. _Think Lucy think!_

"Then I want to battle with you! A challenge!" Natsu shouts and Thibault grinned.

"Name your terms, kid."

"You," he points at Thibault, "and me," he points a thumb at himself, "a one-on-one. If you win you get to beat me until I die. If I win, everyone of us is going home." Natsu says and Thibault laughs.

"If I win, I get the girl." he points at Lucy. "Then you and this guy here," he taps his foot on Macao's head, "will be beaten to death." he added his own terms.

The men holding Natsu released him for Natsu and Thibault to face each other.

A man steps forward, going in between the two. Lucy wondered what was going on and remembered what Levy said before...

 _Flashback:_

 _"What if someone accidentally steps foot in enemy territory?" Lucy asked._

 _"Well someone could 'bail' him out. Could be by using negotiation, money or Challenge."_

 _"Challenge?"_

 _"Someone challenges the person in-charge. Both parties will give their own terms, once agreed, the battle will begin according to said terms. But it is part of a Challenge that Solid Script expert is present. Otherwise the Challenge terms will not be honored."_

 _"Solid Script expert?"_

 _"A Solid Script expert has the power to both nullify and ratify the terms they mentioned. When one of them breaks a term then by the SS's power, a Lex Talionis will be declared on the one who violated the terms. The same thing when hurting the Solid Scripter." Levy explains._

 _"Whoooa that's so cool."_

 _"Just like Celestial contractors, Solid Scripter has a hold of small magic. One that protects them from harm."_

 _End_

While Lucy was remembering the rules, she got back to reality to think of a plan to help Natsu in any way but she was surprised to see that the battle had just ended with Natsu standing with a smile on his face as he helped Macao up.

 _S- Seriously?!_

* * *

When they later arrived back at Fairy Tail, Macao had reunited with his son, Romeo while Natsu's wounds are being treated by Mirajane. Lucy on the other hand was relieved that nothing bad had happened.

"Well it was your fault for being so careless, Macao." Wakaba scolds.

"S- Sorry about that." Then he turns to his savior, Natsu. "Well Natsu, thanks for saving my ass!"

"Anytime Macao!"

"But seriously, you need to practice more on your roaring fire skills."

"I'm working on it!"

Lucy smiled at the sight. It feels home just seeing and being with these lovely people. Despite that they are chaotic and very noisy all the time, it was fun. Just watching them was already entertaining enough that there's no place for boredom there.

"So... you're Lucy."

Lucy was caught in surprise when someone took her hand with the mark and kissed it.

"U- Uhm yes." she replied and shyly takes her hand away.

"Oi Laxus, stay away from Lucy." Natsu warned.

"I was just greeting the new member, was that wrong?" Laxus countered with a smirk. The two glared at each other for a moment before leaving.

"So that was Laxus." Lucy said aloud, remembering the photos that Levy had of him was still in his teen years. He sure was scary. But at the same time, he was handsome.

"Don't bother with him." Wakaba tells her. "He usually targets female members of the guild. Nothing good comes out of it."

"I- I see..."

Lucy remembered a different story though...

 _Flashback:_

 _"Laxus huh? Kinda handsome, isn't he?" Lucy says. "Is he a nice person?"_

 _"You bet he is! I remember I had a conversation with him once and he totally gets me!"_

 _End_

Lucy laughed in her inmost thoughts. Thinking maybe Levy was one of his victims or perhaps a girl's perspective would differ from a guy's perspective. She was later surprised that Natsu was now beside her, holding a new Mission.

"Say Lucy, how does doing a Mission sound?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"D- Didn't we just arrive from our first mission?" Lucy tells him.

"Rescuing Macao wasn't a mission! It was a sideline!"

"Hey!" Macao yells at the background.

"But I want to rest for the day." Lucy says but Natsu shows her the Mission he chose. She saw the prize money and that was definitely something. "Okay I'm in!"

* * *

Later, Levy arrives in Fairy Tail with Jet and Droy.

"I saw a Mission here and I thought that maybe the three of us could do it." Levy says as she skipped towards the Request Board to search for the Mission she wanted... but... it was no longer there. "Huh? Did someone take it?"

"Natsu and Lucy left earlier, taking that Mission." Mira informed her and she sighed.

"That's alright Levy, I'm sure there are other Missions out there that suits you." Droy says and Jet smacks him.

They both knew that there are rare Missions in which Levy could actually do. Not just because of her physical stature but also because of her skills. Droy kept quiet while Jet tried to come up with something to cheer her up.

* * *

Outside of Fairy Tail was a man wearing a brown cloak, covering his whole body and a hood to cover his face. He was staring at the Fairy Tail hideout with a vicious grin. "We're coming for you, Fairy Tail."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 004: The Arrival of Titania

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 8, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **So this is my third fic. Dang! New ideas keeps popping up! So this is entirely AU okay? I already warned you for OOC's. Oh and watch out for future chapters! I'll put a warning for anything bad!**

 **OOC WARNING! OOC's everyone I already put a warning but still you gotta be aware!**

 **CHAPTER 004: THE ARRIVAL OF TITANIA**

'Fairy Tail is one of the strongest group there is in Magnolia City and within Fairy Tail are members they call "S-Class members" which means "Strong Class", the best of the best. There are very few members within the S-Class. The Thunder Leader, the Stave User, the Demon Strauss, the Ace of Fairy Tail and lastly... Titania.

Titania, her real identity, Erza Scarlet. She's someone you wouldn't want to mess with, someone you wouldn't want to anger either. She's a scary enemy, you'll be terrified to even dream or think about her. That's how strong she is! Matching with her strength, she is also a real beauty. With her scarlet red hair swaying with the wind, she fights without a problem even with such long hair. But despite all the scary stories about her, Erza is a really good person. She's more friendly and caring than anyone else i know.'

"Hey Lucy what are you reading?" Natsu asks as he peeked at the book that Lucy was reading.

"Aaah!" jumping in panic, Lucy grabs the book with her to hide its contents from Natsu. "N- N- N- Natsu!"

"What's wrong Lucy? Were you reading a scary story?" he asked, worried of how horrified Lucy looked. Happy, his cat, was right beside him, having the same worried look as Natsu does.

The only reason that Lucy was actually nervous and sweat-dropping was because she remembered Levy strictly telling her back then...

 _Flashback:_

 _"Whoa what's this? Is this a story!" Lucy says as she reached for a rather thick book in the shelves. Levy, with red red cheeks, blocks Lucy from seeing the book._

 _"I- It's not!"_

 _"A diary then?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. "It's okay, I write stuff too. Although I'm not sure it's updated." she added as she thought about it. Levy sighed and trusted to show Lucy the contents of the book._

 _Lucy takes the red book to browse it, seeing drawings of familiar faces. "I- Is this me?" she asked as she pointed at the art that she wouldn't recognize if it wasn't for the clothes that matched hers. Levy nodded hesitantly. "'Lucy, she's a new member that-"_

 _"Y- Y- You don't have to read it while I'm here! In fact, you can borrow it, take it to your apartment and read it when you're bored." Levy suggested and Lucy's eyes sparkled._

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Of course." Levy nodded happily. "I have one condition though..." Lucy gulped waiting for that condition as Levy's friendly expression turned scary. "...no one must read its contents but you. Understand?"_

 _"Y- Yes."_

 _End_

While Natsu was trying to pry on Lucy's little secret, everyone in the gang was being their usual. Gray stripping amidst a conversation with the other gang members, Mirajane cleaning the cups and glasses, Elfman talking about being a Man, Cana and Macao drinking all-out, Wakaba being the first to be knocked out, it was noisy but even so, Lucy has gotten used to the noise. Levy and the rest of Shadow Gear weren't around since they set out on a Mission.

' _Ah right... that time._ '

 _Two Days Ago..._

After Natsu and Lucy returned from their Mission to retrieve a book from Everlue territory, they were happy of their victory of course. And Lucy wanted to share this joy with no other than her best friend, Levy. However, when she got back with Natsu, the little blue-haired girl wasn't around, nor was Jet or Droy.

"Hey Mira-san, did you see Levy-chan anywhere?" Lucy asked while Natsu bragged to Gray and the rest about their success.

"Levy? I heard she went on a Mission with Jet and Droy." Mira replied.

"Eh? What kind of Mission?"

Mira tapped her chin as she thought about it. "Something about finding a royal cat or something. I'm really sorry Lucy, I don't remember for some reason." she replied sadly.

"I see..."

"Usually this happens when Mystogan comes." Mira added, getting Lucy's attention back. "He's one of our S-Class members. He doesn't show his face and only comes after drugging everyone."

"F- For real?"

Lucy had horrible imaginations in her head as she thought about how Mystogan would drug each and every member here. Mira chuckled at her reaction shortly before explaining further. "The drugging stopped and he changed his method to using lacrima to knock us all unconscious."

"Lacrima? I think I heard that from somewhere before." Lucy says.

"It's a mineral that is used to create magical pills." Mira explained. "Magical pills is what helps make an average human being evolve to something they're not. It comes to many different types, from fire to water and even earth."

"Wow that's so cool!" she thought about it and Lucy finds it interesting to improve her communications with her Celestial Contacts.

"Careful though, Lacrima is dangerous. It can cause terrible effects at times." Mira warned, somehow guessing what was on Lucy's miind. Lucy's imagination shattered in anxiety before remembering how off topic they were.

"So Mystogan arrived that's why you weren't able to see Levy, huh? So it has effects on your memories?" Lucy asked.

"It never had that effect on us, this was the first time actually." Mira replied. "Although I remember she was looking forward taking the Everlue Mission. I told you you and Natsu got it first and after that things got a little hazy."

"I see..."

But that got Lucy worrying over her friend. Where could she be? Or perhaps she was overthinking things?

 _Present..._

Returning to the present, Lucy sighed. ' _She took a Mission because Natsu and I..._ '

She could sulk all day about the matter but she knew it won't be of any help. She hugs the book in her arms and Natsu began to stare at her oddly. She shrieks and pushes him away, since he was getting too close.

"You're acting weird Lucy, what's really wrong? The book smells familiar too!"

"S- Shut up!"

Stomp, stomp, stomp! Lucy shuddered in fear of what the sound was all about. She hid under a table to hide, thinking it was an earthquake of some sort. Natsu and the others weren't afraid though. In fact, Natsu showed excitement in fact.

"She's here!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran out of their hideout.

"She?" Lucy muttered, Reedus knelt down to see her face. Lucy was relieved to see him in some way. "What's going on?"

"Fairy Tail's S-Class, Titania, she's back." he explained and Lucy remembered she was reading about it from Levy's journal not so long ago.

 _Erza Scarlet, Titania._ Lucy got up and ran to follow Natsu but before she knew it, Natsu came flying towards her and the two crashed at one of the tables where Natsu was over Lucy knocked unconscious. Happy jumped towards them, licking at Natsu to comfort him. _H- He's so heavy..._

"Welcome back, Erza." Mira greeted and Erza entered the hideout with an unconscious group on her back; Shadow Gear.

After finally successfully pushing Natsu off of her, Lucy crawled out of the mess she crashed in and glances up at Erza who slowly places the three unconscious members of Shadow Gear down the floor where the other members of Fairy Tail approached them to carry them to the infirmary of their hideout. Lucy's eyes were locked on them wide-eyed at the sight.

"Levy-chan..." she muttered as she crawled towards her, worried.

"They're alright. Just fell unconscious after the Mission and I carried them back here." Erza informed her although she later realized that Lucy was an unfamiliar face. "A new member?"

"Lucy. I'm hew here." Lucy said, smiling, relieved that Levy and the others are alright.

"Well then, I'm Erza. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

"Oi Erza let's fight!" Natsu suddenly shouts as soon as he regained consciousness. He jumped to tackle her but with one strong punch, he flew back to where he crashed with little imaginary Happy circling over his head.

 _So this is Fairy Tail's Titania... she's so strong._

"Natsu didn't even have a chance." she muttered without noticing and Gray appeared behind her, stripping at the process, nodding his head at her.

"No he didn't have a chance." he echoed and Lucy jumped away from him.

"W- Why do you people keep showing out of nowhere?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark streets of Magnolia, there are four figures under the rain, wearing capes to cover their identities while they hid in the shadows to keep themselves hidden. One of them walked forward.

"Did you see what happened back there?"

"What about it?" replied the one with the piercings all over his face and body.

"The Solid Scripter! Such talent laid waste on Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed.

"This doesn't pose a threat to the mission." says a girl holding an umbrella. She turns to the one with the many piercings, awaiting for his decision regarding the matter. But he merely laughed.

"Fairy Tail will probably use this to boast about their reputation. Then I'd like to send them a message..."


	5. Chapter 005: Ignis Aurum Probat

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 12, 2017- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **OOC WARNING! OOC's everyone I already put a warning but still you gotta be aware!**

 **A/N: I changed a lot of things so please bear with me. There are explanations there to keep you from being confused. Please take note of more changes here. Instead of guilds we have gangs. There are 'dark guilds' in the original series but here we have unregistered/illegal gangs. To gain popularity is to win fights, do Missions and be known or awarded. Next thing you guys need to take note of, everyone here has NO powers as you've probably noticed but there are exemptions. When a person uses "Lacrima" is known in FT as "Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes." In this world, it's a mineral that is used to create magic pills and is used by several people to have extraordinary abilities. Okay?**

 **If you guys are confused or have any questions, you can PM me if you want or share your thoughts by reviewing. Thank you.**

 **CHAPTER 005: IGNIS AURUM PROBAT**

It was another day at Fairy Tail where everyone was spending their time as usual, inside their base. Lucy yawned while sitting in one of the seats, she wasn't able to sleep well last night due to Natsu's unexpected visit in her apartment. He and his cat Happy. But then he was able to glance at the Shadow Gear exit the infirmary, they finally woke up.

"You three finally gained consciousness. So what happened?" Cana greets them with a smirk. And as usual, despite the day being so nice and sunny, she's holding onto a cup of wine. Lucy was relieved it wasn't a barrel today.

"We fulfilled a special Mission for the Cathedral." Jet replied with a happy smile.

"Cathedral?"

"Kardia Cathedral is a place of peace. They also handle Ignis Aurm Probat." Levy tells her.

"Ignis Aurum Probat? What is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a test held for people who wants to be Lacrima users." Droy says.

"Ah yeah I heard from Mira-san about that. They give some sort of powers or something to users. A magic pill." Lucy tries to tell them her understanding of the use of the lacrima. She haven't seen one before but it sure sounded familiar.

"Yes, most people are more familiar with the Lacrima as magic pills," Levy affirmed.

"Wait, so the Mission you guys took is to be a Lacrima user?!" Lucy gasped in surprise. Natsu and Gray who were brawling by the corner heard her and joined their conversation with a hint of curiosity in their eyes.

"Which one is now a Lacrima user?" Natsu and Gray asked in sync, causing them to glare at each other for a moment before crashing their foreheads together.

"Levy is." Jet and Droy said with pride. "She passed the test, she's an official Solid Script expert!"

"Wow really?!" Lucy, Natsu and Gray said altogether while Levy nodded.

"We can finally fight fair and square Gray!" Natsu tells Gray with a burning aura surrounding him. His fists ready for a punch while Gray displayed an equal posture but instead of flames he was surrounded by a cold aura.

"Prepare to lose, Natsu!"

"W- Whoa, why is there a fire and ice around them?" Lucy wondered, pointing at them as they fight each other. "A- Are they...?"

"Yeah, they're users too." Levy confirmed and Lucy's eyes sparkled. She definitely wants to be a user as well. But then again, Mira's warning was bothering her. If Natsu and Gray were users, and now even Levy... then she has a chance. But then again...

"Wait, didn't you guys arrived here carried by Erza and _all beat up!_ " She remembered clearly.

"Ah right, the Mission is for us to handle a fighting event in front of the Cathedral. Droy and I were the bodyguards while Levy stood as the Solid Scripter for each battle. It was tiring and the last round had a bit of a ruckus and we're glad Erza passed by." Jet explained to her. "We've been there the whole day!"

"I- I see..."

"But seriously, for someone to pass such test, that's our Levy for you!" Jet exclaims proudly as he wrapped an arm over her neck while Droy was on the other side.

"Is this Ignis Aurum Probat test _that_ hard?" Lucy asked them.

"'The fire tests the gold' is what it means." replied a voice from behind Lucy. She turned around to see Mira. "Oh sorry, I happen to hear the conversation." she says with an innocent and gentle smile.

"So the test literally means that they burned Levy?!" Lucy said in a panic as she imagined herself in Levy's shoes, being roasted alive. "Eeeeeh!"

"The test wasn't literal. It was more of, they'll put me in some extreme test to see if I'm worth the title." Levy tried to explain for Lucy to understand.

"Oh." was all Lucy could say, but definitely she was relieved to hear it wasn't anything physical like being 'burned alive'. Natsu and Gray on the other hand continued their fight until they bumped into a scarlet-haired woman.

The two froze in fear when they realized they had gotten involved a really dangerous person. Crawling away together, the two ran out of the hideout as Erza chased them out to teach them a lesson. Lucy on the other hand smiled, discovering more about Fairy Tail's usual antics with Erza around. It just got more livelier than before. And here she was thinking that nothing can get livelier than that.

"So Erza is a Lacrima user too?" Lucy asked all of the sudden.

"Yeah. All S-Class members are users. You can't be a candidate if you're not a user." Levy explains to her.

"A- Amazing."

"Do you want to be a user too?" Levy asked, trying to guess what Lucy seemed to be secretly interested in. And she hits the spot. "You must be thinking how being a Lacrima user can help you improve being a Celestial Contractor right?"

"S- So sharp..." she muttered in defeat.

"Let's go tomorrow if you want. We're free anyways." Levy offered and with sparkling eyes, Lucy took her hand and repeatedly thanked her.

"Thank you so much!"

"We'll come with you too if you girls don't mind." Jet and Droy proposed and the two girls giggled.

 **(** _A/N: In this fictional world, the Lacrima here is a mineral that can be used to obtain power. I haven't used it anywhere yet to show samples but probably soon in the future. Just as Lucy mentioned before, it comes to a form of magical pills to most people. The Ignis Aurum Probat test, I made it up for the sake of the fic. Remember, this is AU! A lot of things are really different here so please take note!_

 _The other stuff you probably should take note of is that instead of Quests I use the term Missions. And instead of Dark Guilds they have Illegal Gangs or those unregistered or unapproved by the government. So yeah the fights and conditions for Solid Scripter rules are also made up._ **)**

That night, Lucy was in her apartment, reading and studying. In order to be a qualified Lacrima user she needs to past the test that is keeping her from being an official user.

There are different types of titles a gang member can achieve. Lucy is aiming for one that they call Celestial Contractor. It's someone who has contacts with "Celestials". Celestials are Lacrima expert users that are members of the Celestial Organization. They work for people through contracts, they keep their word and a contract is very important to them.

Sold Script experts is as Levy explained it, they are the ones who has less power in combat but powerful in nullifying or ratifying terms in an agreed battle or challenge.

Take Overs are those with the unexpected skills and power. Mostly they are users of the Lacrima in order to exceed what they already can do. Then there are also ones that they know as Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayers are those who have natural expertise in the use of the Lacrima as if born with it already. It was unexplained until now but there are very few people known to be one.

While reading the textbooks about the test, Lucy was surprised to hear someone chewing behind her.

"What is that?" Natsu asked behind her while chewing and she immediately closes the book. "Are you studying for the test?"

"What are you doing here?!"

Then she glanced at the sleeping cat in her bed and the mess that Natsu made in a short amount of time. What incredible talent he must have to be able to stealthily do this without her noticing or even hearing him enter. It was scary though.

"I was supposed to ask for your help to help me pass the test too. I mean Happy." Natsu says as he points a thumb at the sleeping cat behind him, in which, Lucy's eye twitched. "I heard that there are cats who can use the Lacrima and talk."

"That's obviously just a rumor!"

"Was it?"

Lucy sighed and leaned back on her chair. "I really want to pass this test." she muttered.

* * *

The following day, Lucy was back at the hideout with bags under her eyes. Mira saw how tired she looked and gave her a drink. "You okay?"

"I studied all night, but I think I won't remember a thing." Lucy tells her. She was really tired but her irritation of how she forgot everything she studied was keeping her awake and hyper. Mira simply smiled at her.

"I'm sure you can wing the test."

"I'm not gonna take chances!" Lucy exclaims, remembering Levy's warning that the test can only be taken once for Celestial Contractors.

Then they heard gunshots and metal clanging outside. It was as if there was earthquake outside. The whole building was shaking a bit but not to the point that everything was tilting. Lucy tried to find the source of this little clamor, but Natsu or Gray were not fighting at the moment. In fact, the two are looking around as well, wondering who was causing the trouble.

Natsu ran out of the hideout with his cat following him.

"Natsu wait!" Gray shouts and ran after him. Macao and Wakaba followed them to see the source. Lucy was worried since there was this sinister feeling that's been bothering her deep inside.

She also ran out of the hideout, following their lead and there she saw that the front of their hideout are vandalized and they were attacked in the front. Some Fairy Tail members are lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oi, Warren! Max! Wake up!" Natsu shakes Max awake and he was relieved Max opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"W- We were knocked out after they did this." he replied with a soar voice. His sight still hazy after the hit on the back of his head. Lucy was getting worried. Is there a territorial battle about to come?

"They?"

"Phantom Lord gang." Max replied and this angered Natsu. He gritted his teeth and slowly places Max back down, ready to charge in enemy territory for what they've done. But before he can turn on his heels to run, Makarov appears behind him.

"Don't, Natsu." Makarov aid sternly.

"But Gramps, they are degrading our gang!" Natsu exclaims.

"It's just our building. We can clean it up again. Warren and Max are just knocked out, nothing serious." Makarov tells him. "We cannot fall into their trap." He knew one way or another, the Phantom group are baiting them to something but Makarov will not fall for it.

Erza arrived with Cana and they were surprised to see different colors of red and black was all over their base. Gunshot holes are all over their walls and windows with cracks and dents. The two were in shock but at the same time enraged seeing this. It was an attack! They were being attacked! Then the two caught Makarov's gaze who tells them to calm down.

"Master..."

"We're not going to a pointless battle with them." Makarov tells his team. "I saw how they provoked the other gangs to fall into their trap and lose. It won't happen to us. So no one will step foot in their territory, understand?"

It was hard for all of them to agree, for them to back down on this matter... it was unacceptable. But either way, they were all forced to agree. Natsu included.

"Everyone should head home early too. Nights are pretty dangerous." Makarov instructs them all and left. Lucy was a bit worried but then Natsu stood beside her with his cat purring in between her legs.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll take you home." Natsu offered.

' _More like you'll stay with me._ ' Lucy thought but accepted his offer either way. She just hopes nothing bad will happen.


	6. Chapter 006: Phantom Lord's First Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 11, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **WARNING! Slight raise to M! Beware! Beware! Please don't ignore my warning!**

 **OOC WARNING! OOC's everyone I already put a warning but still you gotta be aware!**

 **CHAPTER 006: THE PHANTOM LORD'S FIRST MOVE**

"Master, are we really just going to be quiet about this?" Erza asked after following Makarov all the way to the second floor.

"We won't be quiet about this Erza. We are just going to let the government take notice of them and report them. That way our hands will be clean and they'll be punished." Makarov explains to her. "It's a hard wait but we have to bear with it. Can I count on you on this one?"

"Of course. I just don't think Natsu will be able to hold his anger in." Erza says, expressing her worries.

"I'll handle Natsu, I need you to make sure everyone heads home safe tonight." Makarov instructs her. "I'll prepare reports to the government to back us up."

"I will do so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was already at her apartment, continuing her studies but she couldn't focus after what she had just witnessed. She's glad that Natsu is here but she's bothered that now even Gray was here, saying he just wanted to make sure she was safe since she's a real beauty she'd be a target. Lucy blushed at Gray's excuse but she was thankful for such consideration.

The two refrained from fighting so far which is good. She doesn't want to spend much jewels to renovate the apartment when she could barely pay the rent.

Lucy headed for the bathroom to relax, glaring at the two boys if they dare peek at her. She succumbed to the hot water in the tub to think. It's been a fun few weeks but now she's getting really nervous. _Mother, I really love this place..._ _I wish everything wil be alright._

She doesn't know how long it's been but when she got out, she sees Gray reading the unfinished draft of her story, Natsu and Happy eating her food and Erza drinking tea in her bed. Wait whaaaat?! Even Erza was here now?!

"W- Why all of the sudden everyone's here?!" she shouts in surprise.

"Oh hey Lucy. These biscuits are so good. Even Happy likes it!" Natsu tells her as he chewed on the crunchy biscuits she had imported from a foreign city. Happy smiled at her also eating.

"So when's the next chapter? I actually like this." Gray said as he peeked at the empty blank pages in the bottom.

"Lucy, I hope its okay that I stay here for a while." Erza says and Lucy knew she couldn't even say 'no'.

 _'Well, I feel at ease knowing they're all here... maybe it's not so bad after all._ ' she thought with a smile.

"Ah right Erza, Lucy is studying for the exams. She wants to be an official Celestial Contractor." Natsu spilled and Lucy diving beside him to cover his mouth was too late. She shivered when she realized she was wearing a towel when she jumped on him.

Natsu blushed but Lucy blushed more than he did, she jumps away and ran to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way.

"I- I never knew Lucy would be so bold to make the first move..." Erza said almost speechless.

"And in front of everyone." Gray added, also surprised to what Lucy had done.

Natsu on the other hand froze with steam coming out of his ears. Happy tried licking on his face but he wouldn't respond out of shock. Lucy on the other hand hugged herself in the bathroom, screaming internally to how embarrassing it was to be misunderstood like that. Although worse case scenario would be her towel falling off, she'd rather keep it this way than that.

She wore her clothes and took courage to exit the bathroom to face them again, seeing that they didn't move from their positions since she left.

"It was a misunderstanding." Lucy tells them as calmly as she could. Then Gray strips all of the sudden and Erza's eyes widened. "That's not it either!"

* * *

At the hideout, Mira was closing up and Elfman was helping her out, making sure she's alright.

"Think they'd attack again?" Elfman asked.

"If they're desperate enough to provoke us then yes. I think they'd make another move again soon." Mira answers with a serious tone with a hint of sadness. It won't be safe for anyone for a while. She was stuck in thought for a moment there, thinking of possible attacks from them but she shook her head to erase those terrible thoughts. "Let's just hurry up with this."

"Of course nee-san." he says.

But was it really going to be that easy?

* * *

Jet, Droy and Levy were walking on their way home together that night.

"I can't believe this is happening." Droy muttered. "Those cowards sure know how to fight against the walls."

"Let's just head home already. Master said to be home early." Levy tells him but Jet gives her a reassuring smile.

"We took a different route from before. It's a secret route that not everyone knows. We're perfectly safe!" he says and gives her a pat in the head. Droy glared at him shortly before putting an arm over Levy's shoulders to get her attention.

"Shouldn't you be with Laki though? Isn't it safer to be at the girls' dormitory?" he suggested.

But Levy was the one who smiled at him. "It's alright. We're a team aren't we? So we'll stay together." she tells him and the two boys smiled at her with sparkling eyes as they wrapped their arms around her, almost crushing her in between them.

"Levy-chan!" the two said in unison.

"O- Okay let's go it's getting late." she tells her two friends.

"Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what!" Jet declared.

"Nah, I'll be the one to protect her!" Droy declared as well and the two glared at each other shortly, making Levy chuckle before breaking them apart.

"Okay, we're all protecting each other. Now let's go." she tells them and they followed her lead.

These three didn't notice that someone was actually following them.

* * *

' _You're first, Solid Scripter!_ ' he shouted in his inmost thoughts as he charged fast towards the group, aiming for the little girl in between the two boys.

His fist was about to hit her head but then someone had blocked his path. Jet was sent flying instead while Levy and Droy were caught in surprise to see him crash in the corner, knocked unconscious. They turned to the person who attacked them, seeing he had a lot of piercings everywhere in his face and arms. He grinned cruelly at them.

"Well what do you know, he did protect you." Gajeel complimented.

"Jet!" Levy ran towards Jet to see if he was okay but with a blink of an eye, Gajeel was right in front of her, ready to bash her next but Droy pulled her behind him and blocked his punch with his arm.

Gajeel's punch was so strong that even if Droy had blocked it, his arm ached in pain as they stumbled backwards together.

Droy held on his left arm, it was bleeding and swelling with just one hit. Levy sat up to check his arm, seeing it was serious. "Droy..."

"I'm alright Levy. I need you to get out of here as fast as you can." Droy tells her but she shook her head. "Please go."

"I'm not leaving you or Jet here." she tells him but Droy spoke again, shouting a bit this time.

"I need you to run darn it! I won't be able to beat him but if you escape that's good enough for me. It makes both of us worth this beating." Droy tells her with a forced smile to assure her everything would be alright.

Levy was angry at herself and at the same time this situation, she was powerless. She clenched her fists, wanting to fight but she followed as Droy said and ran, she ran as far and as fast as she could. Gajeel said nothing as he stared at her with an evil smirk.

"Run my prey." he muttered, ignoring the fact that Droy dashed towards him after swallowing a pill to give him extra strength to beat this guy. There was hope he was clinging to despite the obvious feeling that he'd lost.

It didn't really take long for Gajeel to knock him out and chase after his target.

Levy ran back to where she knew the hideout was located. Mira and Elfman should be there but even after running as far as her short legs can go, Gajeel caught up with her. He dashed to her front to grab her by the neck to choke her, his strong and muscular arm was wrapped around her neck, her foot couldn't reach the ground as she struggled to fight him.

"Remember my name." he whispered in her ear. "The one who will scar you for life with a never-ending horror wherever you go."

When he releases her, she coughed as she gasped for air, crawling away from him but with an effortless pull, he pulled on one leg to reel her back to him, catching her other foot that aimed for a kick and and hitting her over and over until her face earned enough for dark bruises.

"Tell Fairy Tail not to recruit members like you next time and save them the suffering." he teased as he grabbed her by her hair preparing another strike in the face.

"What did Fairy Tail ever do to you people?!" she shouts at him and he did not proceed with his bunch, instead, he pulled her closer and she tried to keep a brave face as their eyes met. His eyes was filled with nothing but darkness while her eyes showed that she was afraid.

"Fairy Tail has someone we want."

"Why use all this violence?" she asked and he threw her on the ground with a laugh.

"I barely started having fun!" he shouts at her and began to kick and stomp on her fragile body. "This is just a warm up!" he tells her without holding back on his kicks. The bluenette grunts in pain before casting a spell and a shield appeared in between her and him. He laughed when he saw it and cracked his knuckles. "Oh so you do have tricks up your sleeve."

He sounded happy that she defended herself. For him it was no fun if she wasn't going to put up a fight after all.

Casting another spell would drain her strength. Solid Scripters are not for combat as she was told in the test. Using it against him for battle will only tire herself out. But what other choices does she have?

Jet and Droy's sacrifice would be in vain... she can't let that happen.

She forced herself to stand and began to write in midair and in a matter of seconds, fire appeared out of nothing and flew towards Gajeel with great speed. He swats the fire away but more came. He began to laugh as one of those attempted fireballs hit him in his chest.

"What else do you have there?" he asked and walked towards her. Levy tried again to write whatever she can but Gajeel caught her arm and stared at her small arm. "So what happens if you lost your arm?" he said with a grin.

Without waiting for her to fight, he twisted her arm before breaking it. He lifted her like paper and threw her hard on the cold ground, stepping on her broken arm, causing her to cry and shout in pain. The clouds began to form as thunders roared, a hint of rain about to pour down soon. Gajeel merely laughed at her struggle and used his other leg to kick the rest of her.

"Trash shouldn't be joining gangs. Trash should stay trash." he tells her as he stepped on her other arm next.

He got sick of it and stopped, when he stepped away she curled into a ball to hug every part of her that ached. But he smirked and kicked her again, sending her flying towards one cement wall nearby. He followed her and began to continue his kicks as finally the rain poured down on them.

When she no longer responded or resisted, he stopped and picked her up by her hair, her headband falling on the floor. Her eyes were half open and she wasn't unconscious yet. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me." he tells her and smashed her back at the wall. "Not so smart now are you?!" he shouts and smashed her head again. "Are you?!" he asks again. "Hey talk to me!" then he felt something in his hand, a red liquid flowing from her head. "Tsk."

He dropped her on the ground and stretched his arms. He was bored. They weren't even interesting.

But either way he let out a smirk of victory. "I hope Fairy Tail gets the message."


End file.
